changingnewscastsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sioux City, IA
Sioux City, Iowa is home to Siouxland on DMA market #149. All market affiliations are available and unprecedented for a market this small... three PBS stations. One for South Dakota, another for Nebraska and one more for Iowa. = List of stations = Over-the-Air * KUSD-TV Channel 2 (Vermillion, S.D. - Sioux City, Iowa) ** Channel 2.1 = PBS - SDPB: South Dakota Public Broadcasting / PBS South Dakota ** Channel 2.2 = World ** Channel 2.3 = Create ** Channel 2.4 = PBS Kids ** Channel 2.5 = Radio - SDPB Radio (89.7 KUSD-FM-HD1) ** Channel 2.6 = Radio - SDPB Classical (89.7 KUSD-FM-HD2) * KTIV Channel 4 ** Channel 4.1 = NBC - KTIV 4 ** Channel 4.2 = The CW - Siouxland CW ** Channel 4.3 = Me-TV - Me-TV Siouxland * KCAU-TV Channel 9 ** Channel 9.1 = ABC - KCAU 9 ** Channel 9.2 = Escape ** Channel 9.3 = Laff ** Channel 9.4 = Bounce TV * KMEG Channel 14 ** Channel 14.1 = CBS - KMEG 14 ** Channel 14.2 = TBD ** Channel 14.3 = Comet * KXNE Channel 19 (Norfolk, Neb. - Sioux City, Iowa) ** Channel 19.1 = PBS - NET Television: Nebraska Educational Telecommunications ** Channel 19.2 = World ** Channel 19.3 = Create ** Channel 19.4 = PBS Kids * KSIN-TV Channel 27 ** Channel 27.1 = PBS - IPTV: Iowa Public Television ** Channel 27.2 = PBS Kids ** Channel 27.3 = World ** Channel 27.4 = Create * KNEN-LD Channel 35 (Norfolk, Neb. - Sioux City, Iowa) ** Channel 35.1 = Ind. - NCN: NewsChannel Nebraska ** Channel 35.2 = Antenna TV ** Channel 35.3 = WeatherNation TV - NCN First Alert WeatherNation * KPTH Channel 44 ** Channel 44.1 = FOX - KPTH FOX 44 ** Channel 44.2 = MyTV/This TV - My KPTH / This Sioux City ** Channel 44.3 = Charge! = List of newscasts = KTIV 4 Weekdays * 5:00-6:00 AM: News 4 Today at 5:00 a.m. * 6:00-7:00 AM: News 4 Today at 6:00 a.m. * 12:00-12:30 PM: News 4 at Noon * 5:00-5:30 PM: News 4 - LIVE at 5:00 * 6:00-6:30 PM: News 4 at 6:00 * 10:00-10:35 PM: News 4 at 10:00 Saturdays * 6:00-6:30 PM: News 4 at 6:00 * 10:00-10:35 PM: News 4 at 10:00 Sundays * 5:00-5:30 PM: News 4 - LIVE at 5:00 * 10:00-10:35 PM: News 4 at 10:00 KCAU 9 Weekdays * 5:00-6:00 AM: KCAU 9 News This Morning at 5:00 a.m. * 6:00-7:00 AM: KCAU 9 News This Morning at 6:00 a.m. * 11:30 AM-12:00 PM: KCAU 9 News Midday * 5:00-5:30 PM: KCAU 9 News at 5:00 * 6:00-6:30 PM: KCAU 9 News at 6:00 * 10:00-10:35 PM: KCAU 9 News at 10:00 Saturdays * 6:00-6:30 PM: KCAU 9 News at 6:00 * 10:00-10:35 PM: KCAU 9 News at 10:00 Sundays * 5:30-6:00 PM: KCAU 9 News at 5:30 * 10:00-10:35 PM: KCAU 9 News at 10:00 KMEG 14 Weekdays * 5:00-6:00 AM: Siouxland News Sunrise at 5:00 a.m. on KMEG 14 * 6:00-7:00 AM: Siouxland News Sunrise at 6:00 a.m. on KMEG 14 * 5:00-5:30 PM: Siouxland News at 5:00 on KMEG 14 * 10:00-10:35 PM: Siouxland News at 10:00 on KMEG 14 Weekends * 10:00-10:35 PM: Siouxland News at 10:00 on KMEG 14 KPTH 44 * NOTE: This newscast is produced by their sister station, KMEG 14 / Sioux City. Weekdays * 9:00-9:30 PM: Siouxland News at 9:00 on FOX 44